


The Drunk Point Guard

by MyAngelWingsBleedInk



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drunk Akashi Seijuurou, Drunk Texting, Love Confessions, M/M, Oh hello angst, Silly Generation of Miracles, Slight Adult Language, Supportive Generation of Miracles, Tsundere Midorima is tsundere, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAngelWingsBleedInk/pseuds/MyAngelWingsBleedInk
Summary: Akashi drunk is rare, Akashi drunk texting just doesn't happen.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kasamatsu Yukio/Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 7
Kudos: 194





	The Drunk Point Guard

Akashi: Kise, have you ever had sex on a beach?

Kise: Akashicci?!?!?! 🤔🤨😮

Akashi: Well have you?

Kise: Why are you asking ME this?!?!

Akashi: Cause I tried it for the first time and it was surprisingly good. I figured you would have. Plus I'm drunk and I knew you'd text back.

Kise: ...

Kise: I doubt the others would refuse to talk to you... seeing as how they value their life...

Kise: It's just unbelievable talking to my ex captain while 1. He's drunk and 2. He had sex on the beach and wants my opinion.

Kise: Also I'm definitely screenshotting this

Akashi: Don't make me repeat myself.

Kise: Er... right... uh no I haven't... 😓😑

Akashi: Why not?

Kise: Are you a sadist or something Akashicci? Do you really need me to spell it out? 😨😱😭😢

Akashi: I am a sadist now explain.

Kise: Well it never seemed appealing... getting sand everywhere...

Akashi: ???

Kise: Plus if I even suggested it to Kasamatsu-Senpai he'd kick me into orbit.

Akashi: Why should Kasamatsu care?

Kise: I'm not about to molest Kasamatsu-Senpai on the beach if even myself wanted to, and I don't. Do you really think I'd do something like that?! Akashi I'm a good person and great fiance. Non consensual sex is bad!

Akashi:

Akashi: Haha

Kise: Akashicci?

Akashi: I'm sorry.

Akashi: I'm drunk.

Kise: yeah so... you're scaring me. 😰😫😖

Akashi: Don't interrupt me.

Akashi: There seems to be a misunderstanding. I was asking if you had sex on the beach, which is an alcoholic beverage. However, you seemed to think I was asking about your kinks.

Kise:

Kise: I have no words.

Akashi: You amused me now I'm going to drink some water.

Kise: glad to be of service?

________

Murasakibara: Aka-Chin you drank a lot are you okay

Akashi: I can handle my liquor.

Murasakibara: I think if someone drank as much as you did they'd go to the hospital for liver damage

Murasakibara: why did you drink so much anyway

Akashi: I'm more surprised you know about liver damage then the fact that you're questioning me.

Akashi: That being said... work has been difficult...

Murasakibara: but Aka-Chin handles stress really well

Akashi:

Akashi: The material I'm doing isn't difficult. Not to what I'm accustomed to anyway. It's more of...

Akashi: I don't know life.

Akashi: Yeah life sucks right now.

Akashi: I don't even know why I'm telling you this.

Akashi: I'm drunk and I can't stop texting you about my shitty life right now.

Murasakibara: for someone who drank like the world was ending everything is so legible

Murasakibara: I don't text much other than ask if that cafe next to you has brownies in stock but it sounds like Aka-chin needs a friend

Akashi: You're probably right about needing a friend.

Akashi: However I just needed someone to vent to.

Akashi: I apologize for dumping this all on you.

Akashi: When I'm sober I'm going to punch myself.

Murasakibara: Aka-Chin's face is too nice for self harm

Murasakibara: Mido-Chin is a doctor now, he might be able to help

Akashi: I wanted to bother him anyway.

Akashi: Oh and Murasakibara?

Murasakibara: yeah

Akashi: Thank you

Akashi: And when I'm sober I'm going to teach you how to use proper punctuation junction and how to capitalize instead of you using autocorrect.

Murasakibara: what's that

______

Akashi: Midorima what is the strongest dosage of pain medication I can take?

Midorima: Do you know what time it is?

Midorima: It's bloody 3 AM!

Midorima:

Midorima: What hurts?

Akashi: My heart. But later my head.

Midorima: What?

Akashi: I'm drunk.

Midorima: Well this is disturbing.

Midorima: I'm guessing you're in a talkative mood. You're heart Akashi? Is that why you're drunk?

Akashi: So smart.

Akashi: Almost as smart as Momoi.

Midorima: If you're going to insult me at least have the decency to have it land. If you're coming to me instead of Momoi then what does that say about you?

Akashi: You're my best friend.

Midorima:

Midorima: I'm... flattered...

Akashi: I can't go to Momoi.

Midorima: Why?

Akashi: I need another shot of tequila to be able to discuss this.

Akashi: With you.

Midorima: It sounds like you should be throwing up that poison instead of consuming it more.

Akashi: I already did, but that was the champagne.

Akashi: My stomach couldn't handle mimosas.

Midorima: Akashi you are not supposed to be mixing your alcohol!

Midorima: You're going to drop dead from alcohol poisoning.

Midorima: If you're going to risk death you might as tell me what's wrong.

Akashi: I miss everyone.

Akashi: I miss highschool and middle school, where we were prodigies and young with a bright future.

Akashi:

Akashi: I don't remember the last time played basketball.

Akashi: I don't remember the sound of the basketball hitting the court, the grip of the ball, the feeling of loss.

Akashi: Kuroko beat me.

Akashi:

Akashi: I... I'm going to go now...

Midorima: So this is really about the sixth player of Teiko.

Akashi: Stop.

Midorima: You're going to listen to me.

Midorima: You woke me up to rant about Kuroko, so you're going to hear me out.

Akashi: Please stop.

Midorima:

Akashi: I fucked up.

Midorima:

Akashi: I fucked up.

Midorima: You already said that.

Akashi: Well I fucked up. Royally.

Akashi: Shintaro...

Akashi: I don't know what to do.

Midorima: Seijuro, drinking isn't going to help.

Akashi: I know.

Akashi: I'm just so sick of hurting.

Akashi: I can't feel anything when I'm drunk until I talk about Tetsuya and now I'm on my bathroom floor crying and texting my best friend about how fucking pathetic and lonely I am.

Akashi: I have the courage to tell my father that his wonderful bloodline lost Winter Cup.

Akashi: But I can't even tell the man I love how I feel.

Midorima: You're not pathetic.

Midorima: You're only human and it's not too late.

Akashi: You don't get it.

Akashi: You married Takao.

Akashi: Your dream came true.

Akashi: Murasakibara married Himuro. They're opened up a restaurant and is now successful. Their dreams came true.

Akashi: Kagami and Aomine became professional basketball players and are worldwide respected as the best basketball players and inspiration to the gay community. Their fucking dreams came true.

Akashi: Kise is on every God damn billboard with his face. He's popular, he obtained his unobtainable Senpai and they just sent me their fucking wedding announcement. Kise is so happy.

Akashi: Why can't I be happy?

Akashi: I'm still under my father's thumb. My mother left me, all my friends grew up while I wish for the old days because that was when I stood by you guys and now...

Akashi: Once again you all left me behind.

Midorima:

Midorima: I'm...not good with words...

Midorima: I'm not good with feelings...

Midorima: I acquired huge debt trying to get medical degree...

Midorima: And yet... Kazunari stood by me.

Midorima: Perhaps you should've followed Oha Asa because I'm the luckiest man to have Kazunari stick with someone who bottles up his feelings and is in debt and broke.

Midorima: You know better than anyone that life is too hard to do things to do by yourself.

Midorima: I have Kazunari.

Midorima: And you have me and Kazunari. You have Murasakibara and his husband. You have Mibuchi, Kotaro, Mayuzumi, and Eikichi. You have Kagami, Aomine, and Momoi. You have Kise and Kasamatsu. You have Kuroko.

Midorima: We all respect you. If I had known you were going through this I would've already been at your place to help and bring anyone I could.

Midorima: If you told Aomine or Kagami they would've been on the first flight back to Tokyo from California.

Midorima: You had to bare all our burdens and yours for too long, now it's time for us to help you.

Midorima: When Aomime and Kagami had a chance for a sports scholarship but had to get their grades up, you stepped up and tutored them. They wouldn't have accomplished their dreams if they didn't get their scholarship.

Midorima: Murasakibara and Tatsuya wouldn't have to get a loan, you stepped up and paid for their restaurant. Do you think they would've settled down to marry let alone live their dreams if you hadn't been there?

Midorima: Or when Kise lost his phone and had no way of contacting Kasamatsu again. Or the fact that you got him a car so he could travel to his beloved Senpai.

Midorima: You're old teammates also have been influenced by you. Mibuchi became a lawyer, Eikichi is an engineer, and Kotaro married Izuki and both of them were struggling with homophobia but you helped them through it. Not to mention that gay marriage is now legal in Japan because of Akashi Corp.

Midorima: Let's not forget my debt! Or the fact that you were best man at my wedding!

Midorima: At the drop of a hat we would rush to your aid to repay your kindness.

Midorima:

Midorima: Seijuro, you helped Kuroko most of all. When his grandmother died you gave the family a beautiful funeral and reception. Kuroko lives right next to the school he teaches. He walks his bastard mutt to school everyday and the only way he could've gotten that house was if you helped. Let's not forget that you helped with his resume and call references.

Akashi:

Akashi: I often think what it would be like to live with him. I'd make sure he'd eat real food instead of boiled eggs. I'd hold his hand as we walk Nigou...

Akashi: I'd surprise him with flowers at work and most of all I could look into his beautiful blue eyes any time I wanted. Or simply look at my left hand and see a wedding ring.

Akashi:

Akashi: Tetsuya is my dream.

Akashi:

Akashi: Thank you Shintaro.

Akashi: I'm sorry I woke you up.

Midorima: I can still go to your penthouse.

Akashi: No.

Akashi: No thank you, I'm going to take a shower and think a bit more.

Akashi: I looked at all your successes and didn't realize that I had been apart of it.

Akashi: I see now because of you. So thank you.

Akashi: I'm actually grateful you talked about the good I did in Kuroko's life because...I thought I... it's painful to think about him...

Midorima: I see. I won't say you're welcome. You are very hammered so I don't know if any of this was taken with a grain of salt. If you did, I'd prefer to have it civilly like adults.

Midorima: Even if you're texting is comprehensible and poetic.

Akashi: Stay Tsundere Shintaro.

______

Akashi: Aomine is this a good time to chat?

Aomine: Yeah it's no prob

Aomine: It's a bit strange to hear from ya

Aomine: Or rather read from y

Aomine: *you

Aomine: I know you're a stickler for that shit

Aomine: also cussing but that was Taiga I swear

Akashi: Are you afraid of me?

Aomine: Nah

Aomine: *No I'm not

Aomine: I'm sorry Akashi, Daiki should really txt appropriately.

Aomine: *text

Aomine: Now who's fucking up?

Akashi: Me

Aomine: sorry Akashi, we shouldn't argue sharing the same phone.

Aomine: *Sorry

Aomine: Taiga fuck off!!! Did you see Akashi just text that fucked up?!

Aomine: WTF

Aomine: Jesus Akashi are you okay?

Aomine: Is the world ending

Akashi: I knew I'd need to be drunk to text you two.

Akashi: Don't take this lightly. It's not the end of the world. I'm not debating suicide anymore. Midorima helped with that.

Akashi: Still I think... I may need you guys...

Aomine: we can be there by tomorrow?!

Akashi: Really?

Aomine: Fuck yeah we can!

Aomine added Kagami to group conversation

Kagami: It takes elevenish hours. On such short notice we can leave by midnight here but yeah getting there tomorrow is a definite!

Akashi: Midorima was right...

Aomine: ?

Akashi: Proper explanation is in order. I...

Akashi: I...love...

Akashi: I love him.

Aomine: WTF YOU LOVE MIDORIMA!?!?!

Kagami: Yeah WTF Akashi I thought you and Tetsu had a thing?

Aomine: Midorima is a married man, Akashi! A happily married man!

Aomine: or at least I think he is. He always has a serious look on his face.

Kagami: Yeah I never know what goes in that guy's head

Kagami: It took me a fucking long time to figure out Tetsu

Akashi: Silence!

Aomine:

Kagami:

Akashi: This is not easy.

Akashi: Confessing to myself was hard enough and by then it was too late let alone to two idiots.

Akashi: I love Kuroko.

Akashi: Forget it.

Akashi: I'm supposed to be someone you look up to.

Akashi: All the generation of miracles. All my staff at Akashi Corp. All my colleagues, my elders, or underclassman are supposed to see me as an emporer.

Akashi: It's kinda funny.

Akashi: I drunk texted Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima. I told Kise I'd drink water but only made myself vodka with diet Pepsi. I told Midorima I'm on my bathroom floor and that I'd take a shower.

Akashi: But I'm still on my fucking floor because if I move I'll be dizzy and puke. Again.

Akashi: I guess I'm like everyone that drinks away their problems. A raging alcoholic nobody.

Akashi: A real emporer huh?

Kagami:

Aomine:

Aomine: Akashi did I ever tell you how I fell in love with Taiga?

Kagami:

Akashi:

Aomine: I hated myself. Severely. All the fucked up shit I put Tetsu through haunted me.

Aomine: I couldn't sleep or eat. All I kept thinking about was Taiga and Tetsu fist bumping each other.

Aomine: I fucking hated it.

Aomine: I thought it was because Tetsu had replaced me but then after playing against Jabberwok and Taiga was going to America it hit me.

Aomine: At first it was me, me, me

Aomine: then it became Taiga, Taiga, Taiga

Aomine: It was really fucking weird

Aomine: Taiga was in America and I was stuck in Japan. I think that was around I started getting tutored by you Akashi and I called up Taiga like everyday so I could hear his voice and practice my English.

Aomine: The point is I never gave up and Kagami was in another State.

Kagami: Another Country

Kagami: and babe that is really the fucking sexiest thing you've ever said to me

Kagami: Even if it was inaccurate

Aomine: Just because I said State???

Kagami: No you didn't practice English with me, you surprised me by asking me out in English. Then my Dad got laid off so I went back to Japan to help him out. That's when we dated and had to get a scholarship which if Akashi didn't tutor us, we would've never been NBA players

Kagami: Plus you called me really late at night when l was sleeping knowing I wouldn't answer so I had to call you back

Aomine: eh semantics

Akashi: Aomine.

Aomine: yeah man?

Akashi: Are you guys still coming to Tokyo?

Kagami: of course! We'll pack right now, get an uber to LAX

Aomine: I'm suffering through LAX for you Akashi

Kagami: oh shush

Kagami: Daiki was about ready to steal a boat to get to Tokyo or swim just to get to you Akashi

Kagami: we can never forget your kindness

Kagami: I thought you were a scary asshole when I first met you but like I said you helped with our dream. You hired my dad too which was amazing too

Kagami: Plus I know you care about Tetsu

Kagami: and Tetsu really cares about you Akashi

Akashi:

Akashi: Thank you.

Kagami: You're welcome

Kagami: Now stop being so nice it's weird

Aomine: yeah I'm screenshotting all of this...

Kagami: oh yeah totally.

Kagami: you never told me how you fell in love with me you douche bag

Aomine: That's because I'm not a sappy guy like you Bakagami

Kagami: Ahomine

Akashi: Haha

Aomine: ...

Kagami: ...

Akashi: Do your worst with your blackmail my sober self will look at all this and vow to never get drunk again.

Kagami: um right

Kagami: also how is your drunk self able to write perfect grammar in your texts?

______

Akashi felt like couldn't stop. It was hard to breathe he was throwing up so much. Still once it was all gone he felt better. He drank tons of water, took a shower and then got dressed.

It was six am after all.

He had blown a whole night.

But texting his friends about his vulnerable side and insecurities, made it clear what he had to do next.

He didn't tell them how much Tetsuya could do a lot better than him but figured he should say it to the person who mattered most.

He finished brushing his teeth and then looked at his reflection in the mirror. The shower doing the most good into pretending he is someone who had their life together. But he knew better, the person with thin red hair, pale skin, and a distinct frown. His eyes that he counted on to observe weakness in people were now dissecting himself.

He gelled his hair.

Not perfect enough.

He wore his most expensive suit.

Still not good enough.

Not for Tetsuya.

Akashi checked his phone and sent the most risky text he's ever sent. Considering he's sent a lot of emotional texts, that said something.

Akashi: Kuroko, I'm coming over to your house.

Kuroko: I have to go to work, can it wait?

Akashi: No.

Akashi: This is something I should've done a long time ago.

Akashi: I'm sorry.

Kuroko: Okay.

Kuroko: I just called off from work.

Kuroko: I'll wait for you.

Akashi: I've already made you wait for so long. Thank you.

Akashi's heart already was pounding a mile a minute and he was only requesting Kuroko's audience. How bad was this going to get, when he was in front of him and confessing?

He hurried to his car before he could lose his nerve, his driver was trained to have a blank face. If his boss was early it shouldn't surprise him like it did. Akashi supposed his driver hadn't even texted him that he was here.

"Go to Kuroko's house," Again the driver had shock written on his face. They should be going to the headquarters of Akashi Corp at this time.

Akashi felt like everyone could read him. That despite the facade of him looking normal, everyone knew that he spent the whole night drinking only to vomit the toxins. He was dehydrated but his stomach was in knots, whether it was from poor choices or the idea that he's finally going to admit something he's kept inside him for ten years, he didn't know.

From years of working together, the relationship of driver and passenger, the driver knew normalcy. And like Kuroko who pointed out to him that he had a nervous habit of adjusting his cufflinks.

Akashi was fiddling with his cufflinks. Yeah, he was nervous and now the driver knew but the familiar practice did it's job like every other time and calmed him the tiniest bit.

This is when Akashi should be thinking about what he was going to say.

He drew a complete blank.

The only thing he could do is tell the truth.

Akashi resonated with Aomine's story because he had thoughts of himself only and then like a truck it hit him with thoughts of Tetsuya, Tetsuya, Tetsuya.

Plus Kagami and Aomine's banter calmed his nerves.

"Thank you. Go park my car back at my residence. Then you can have the rest of the day off."

Again the driver's eyes widened, "Er thank you Akashi-Sama how will you get back home?"

"That's none of your concern, you're not going to answer any calls today from me or from my father." Akashi stepped out but looked at the rearview mirror before he was fully exited. "Understand?"

"Yes Sir."

Akashi got out and closed the door satisfied. He jogged to the entrance and quickly fixed his appearance to make it look like he didn't rush or had been crying only a few hours ago or the fact that he was nervous.

Kuroko opened the door before he was ready.

Akashi opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

He wasn't ready.

Kuroko seemed not to be ready either. Probably not knowing how to play it cool when Akashi demands he take off of work all of a sudden. That this whole thing worried him and made him wait for Akashi by the door. Standing and looking at the window instead of sitting on his couch nestled and reading his book.

Akashi could imagine it, Kuroko in a fluffy blanket nest on his bean bag chair that was right next to his desk and bookshelf.

Akashi had people build this house with Kuroko's comfort in mind. A little nook he can call his sanctuary. Akashi never told Kuroko that. He lied and said that it was a spare house he had and he could sell it to Kuroko.

Kuroko never found out that he sold it for pocket change and Akashi was paying mortgage and facilities because he knew Kuroko couldn't afford it.

There was still silence.

Akashi's eyes watered and he blinked tears.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko stepped forward to probably comfort him.

Akashi held a hand up, "I just wanted to say." He was being too dramatic. The tears made it hard but he couldn't stop them. "I just wanted to say, thank you for opening your home on such short notice."

"Akashi-Kun..."

"Please Tetsuya," Akashi pleaded. "I can't enter your house just yet. Not until I say everything." Akashi continued too terrified of hearing or seeing Kuroko's reaction to his inexcusable behavior. "I...love you. I have for a very long time."

Akashi finally said it.

"If you want to stay friends I would be honored but I..."

"But I was on my bathroom floor texting our friends in a drunk daze. That's why I look awful and you deserve so much better than me. You should decline my confession but I had to tell you because I..."

Akashi took a deep breath, "Because every time I go home you're not there to greet me home. Because everytime I see children, I'm reminded you're a teacher of them." Akashi swallowed to sound more legible. "Because everytime I look up at the sky it reminds me of you. That I have a vase of blue petunias that is fresh everyday on my desk. That I go to your grandmother's grave everyday and ask for permission to marry you. That I drink every night so I don't feel so empty. That last night I realized everyone we know has a dream come true.

Except mine."

Akashi remembered, "Kise and Kasamatsu are getting married." He pulled out shakily the invitation and gave it to a stunned Kuroko. "Kagami and Aomine are going to be here tomorrow."

"Thank you for listening," Akashi bowed.

Akashi turned to walk home when Kuroko embraced him and kissed him on the lips.

Kuroko was sobbing just as much as he was. Eyes puffy, red rimmed and pure blue. Nose dripping with snot. Tears going down his cheeks like a waterfall.

He still looked gorgeous in Akashi's eyes.

"You didn't ask what my dream was Sei-Kun."


End file.
